Insanity
by Sugarlatte
Summary: "Love drives people insane." That's what people said. To me, that's true. This is a story telling about those words... Aisha had loved Elsword for so long. Now she wants to confess to him. But what did she got? Sit down and listen to this tragical story...


**Insanity**

**Sugar : Well... I dunno but I wanna make a new horror story.. ._. Maybe 'coz I hate 'him'? ._.**

**Everybody else : HORROR!? OAO *shivers**

**Sugar : Gore~ Gore everywhere~ \ :v / *Pacman mode On**

**Everybody else : NUUUU! Q.Q**

**Sugar : You all are lucky this is just a one shot! :3 On to the story~ :v**

**Classes = **

**Elsword : Rune Slayer  
**

**Aisha : Elemental Master (there will be some surprise in this chapter :9)**

**Rena : Grand Archer**

**Raven : Reckless Fist**

**Eve : Code Empress**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser**

**Sugar : Ah yeah, just an information. This story is re-uploaded to be honest. I first made this in my Facebook's Notes. My friends said it's cool, so I wanna see how will you, FanFiction's readers react. Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

_"Love Drives People Insane"_

That's what people said. To me, that's true. This is a story telling about those words. Now sit down and listen to this tragical story...

* * *

Aisha sat under the Tree of El. Her purple eyes looking up at the sky. She sighed softly. "Hiya, Aisha~" suddenly, Rena came out from behind the tree. "What makes you so depressed?" she asked. "Well, you know, I'm in love with someone." Aisha sighed. "WHO!?" Rena shouted, excited.

"It's Elsword." Aisha said. "But... How should I tell him my feelings?" Aisha asked. "Well, just confess to him. Easy, right?" Rena said. "But... I don't have enough confident..." Aisha sighed. "Grown up, dear! Have more confident in yourself! I already confessed to Raven you know!" Rena said seriously. "Wha!?" Aisha said, not believing what she just heard. "You two are now couples?" "Of course! Now, I need to go back to our house. See 'ya~" Rena walked away, leaving Aisha alone.

"Have more confident... huh?"

* * *

Aisha walks towards their house. Just a simple hut inside the woods near the El Tree. She's gripping a little love letter in her hands. "E-Elsword..?" Aisha whispered as she entered the hut. No answer. "Elsword should be here..." Aisha said to herself and go inside Elsword's room. No one inside. She sighed and walked outside. Outside, there's a small laboratory made to help Eve experimenting nasods. She take a peek from the entrance door.

She's shocked after she saw what's inside. Elsword's with Eve, hugging each other. Aisha cried softly and runs outside. "No... Why..." she cried. "I can't forgive Eve! Elsword... Elsword is mine!" she cried again.

Suddenly, light came out from nowhere, circling her. Then, a voice echoed through. "Aisha, you can't forgive Eve, right?" Angkor, a bat shaped demon came out. "I can't..." Aisha whispered softly. "Then, I'll lend you power to take revenge on her!" Angkor laughed maniacally. Light came out, circling them. Aisha's clothes had changed, and Angkor turned into a axe-looked staff.

"Now, use me. Use the power of Void! You're now a Void Princess!" Angkor laughed. Aisha gripped the staff, and simply smiled evilly. "Now take revenge on her!" Angkor said.

"I can't forgive her... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER! ELSWORD IS MINE!" Aisha cast some spell, and dark powers came to her.

She rushed towards the laboratory, and barged in. "A-Aisha!?" Eve shocked. "What's with your appearance!?" Elsword asked, shocked. "SHUT UP!" Aisha shouted. "You.. Low life nasod... How dare you... ELSWORD'S MINE!" Aisha shouted all out. Dark powers circling her. Her staff turned into a scythe.

"DIE!" Aisha shouted. She stabbed Eve's chest with all her might. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screamed and laughed maniacally. She stabbed Eve again, and again, and again... Until Eve's just pieces of cables and flakes, with a white dress.

"Aisha! What had you done!?" Elsword's eyes grew wide. "You... Why did you choose her, not me!? I... I love you... AND THIS IS WHAT I GOT!?" Aisha screamed and she takes out her letter. "Here, it's for you." she said. Elsword read it, and give it back to Aisha. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I... Loved Eve..." Elsword said.

"... I see... I knew you won't be with me... Then..."

"If I can't have you, then.. NO OTHER GIRLS CAN HAVE YOU THEN!" Aisha laughed maniacally and tried to stab Elsword. Elsword dodge the attack, and gripped his sword. "SPLASH EXPLOSION!" he shouted. The attack burned some of Aisha's clothes. "HELL STONE!" Aisha cried. Elsword dodge the attack again, but his left hand brushed the scythe, and bleeding.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Rena, Raven, and Chung came. Their eyes grew wide when they saw the scene. "ALL OF YOU WILL JUST BECOME HINDRANCES! DIE!" Aisha screamed. "PLASMA CUTTER!" she cried. Rena and Raven are died, laying on the floor. Aisha stabbed their hearts, to make sure they're dead. Chung still alive, stood next to Elsword.

"Aisha, you had become insane..." Chung said, shocked. "WHO CARES!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Aisha laughed maniacally. "You killed our friends... AAHHH! HEAD SHOT!" Chung cried.

The bullet hit Aisha's right hand, but she stood still. As if nothing happens. "Weaklings... Haha... WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU JUST NEED TO DIE!" Aisha screamed and prepared her scythe. "Not so fast! WIND BLADE!" Elsword shouted. The magic blade strikes Aisha's stomach. Blood spilled everywhere. "I... I WON'T DIE THAT EASILY!" Aisha cried. "PHANTOM BREATHING!" she cast some spell. Angkor came out and poured something right on Chung.

"GAAAAAAHH!" Chung screamed, and fell to the ground. His flesh somehow started to disappearing, revealing his bones and veins. "What did you do!?" Elsword yelled at Aisha. "That's poison. Specially made with darkness power. If you touched that, your flesh will disappear~ AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aisha laughed maniacally. She licked the blood from her stomach. Suddenly, the wound on her stomach disappeared. "N-No way..." Elsword's eyes grew wide.

"Believe it." Aisha smirked. "Now, be gone. DEATH FIELD!" she cried. A demon appeared behind her, holding a scythe. "This field will be the place where you die." Aisha pointed her scythe to Elsword. One word, came from her mouth.

"Sayonara, my dear Elsword..."

* * *

Elsword is laying on the floor, unconscious. Or should I say... Dead. Aisha just walks away. She stared at the remaining of the laboratory. This place is now just like a Forest's Ruins. "I... Killed everyone..." Aisha whispered softly. She touched the laboratory's wall. "What should I do now..?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Aisha turned around. Elsword is there, standing with his sword on his hand. "You should pay for your sin." Elsword said coldly. "So you still want another round, Eldork!? Fine, you got it!" Aisha smirked and prepared her scythe. She strikes at Elsword, but he suddenly disappeared. "What - !?"

CRASH!

Elsword appeared behind Aisha, stabbed her heart. "I should be the one to say 'Sayonara' now..." he said and takes out his sword. "F-Fool! You can't kill me!" Aisha smiled evilly. Suddenly, her body's burning. "AAAAHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she screamed in agony. "Those fire will burned you to dead. Or should I say, it will make your skin melt." Elsword said as he turned around. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aisha cried as she turned into just bones and some flesh.

Elsword walks away. He looked at the sunset. "These insane things are finally over..." he said softly. "Sayonara, everyone..."

* * *

_1 year later..._

* * *

Elsword walks down the now white forest. It's snowing right now, and he's wearing a mantle. He sees a purple colored butterfly. "Hello, Aisha." he said. He takes out his right hand and a rune appeared.

"Sayonara." he said as he burned the butterfly into ashes.


End file.
